rpggenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
E-11
The standard blaster of the Imperial stormtrooper, the BlasTech E-11 blaster rifle was a powerful, light, but somewhat accurate weapon due to the modifications it has undergone. The normal E-11 has been pushed out of service, being replaced by the E-11b and the DC-15. Description It had proven to be a highly versatile design, spawning a wide number of variations. To make up for the high demand for these weapons, BlasTech had authorized SoroSuub and Merr-Sonn to manufacture them under license. These three manufacturers were found mixed indiscriminately across the Empire in Imperial stocks. Modified versions of this rifle had also been produced. Stormtroopers carried E-11 rifles throughout the Galactic Civil War. The design was based on that of the DC-15 series of blaster rifles, carbines, and pistols favored by the Republic clone troopers. Stormtroopers also used a short-range combat pistol at times. The basic E-11 was 438 mm long (folded) and weighed 2.6 kilograms. The powercell housing opened on the left side of the action housing, above the trigger, giving the E11 a very low profile (useful when shooting prone or from a barricade). The E-11's plasma gas cartridges allowed for over 500 shots, while the powercells lasted for about 100 shots, depending on setting. All moving and/or metal parts were fitted with a corrosion-proof, vacuum-rated, dry lubricant. The top of the receiver had a universal, quick-detach sight rail, which came from the factory, mounted with a ring reticle 2x optical scope. The basic three piece folding stock rode along the left side, under the power cell. This weapon is not available for public usage, though used alot by criminals, mercenaries, military groups, and the like. E-11b Blaster Rifle The Blastech E-11b was an expertly and expensively modified version of the standard issue blaster used by the Imperial stormtroopers during the Galactic Civil War, which were modeled after the DC-15 series used in the Clone Wars. These weapons were often found in the hands of Alliance troops, namely in the Battle of Endor. The original BlasTech E-11 was powerful and light, and assumably inexpensive due to its popular use by the Imperial forces. Though, its innaccuracy and the common issue of overheating were listed among the item's drawbacks. Modified by skilled Blastech and SoroSuub armorers, now listed among those who have defected to the Rebel Alliance, the Blastech E-11B's main changes were the addition of expensive cooling units, making these weapons less likely to overheat at higher fire rates, and allowing them to be made fully automatic. The basic E-11 and modified E-11b were 438 mm long with the folding stock folded, though the E-11b was usually seen extended. Unmodified, the E-11 weighed 2.6 kilograms. The powercell housing opened on the left side of the action housing, above the trigger, giving it a low profile. The original E-11's plasma gas cartridges allowed for over 500 shots, while the powercells lasted for about 100 shots, depending on setting. Whether this powercell or cartridge life was extended for the modifications made to create the E-11B is unknown.